onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drunk Samurai
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 17:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia I know... Sadly its all these reasons why I should return are the reasons why I left. I've been much happier since, still I know I can write in peace here and so long as I keep within the rules I'm fine! :-) Its a shame, but wikipedia is ruled by its politics. I don't know, I try to make people happy, but being a OP fan I was always torn between the fans of OP and being a wikipedian. I quit when I was accused of canvasing (long story short: setting up a fight between to people). When you get accused of canvasing, you know its time to quit. This wikia is meant to have replaced the whole of the wikipedia pages, buteven tht never happened. ITs best to let the wikipedians who have a chip ont ehir shoulder rule the wikipedian pages and let the fans here have their space. The worst part of wikipedia was loosing the terms page - we had 50+ broken links and now nothing exists to explain the missing text. --One-Winged Hawk 18:07, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about it too much. If no one edits then wikipedia is as good as dead. If you want to edit, the best thing you can do is just ensure there are links between our pages and theirs. For example, on the Straw Hats page there should be a link to ours and vice versa. :I think a lot of people have just given up its too much, I stayed there for two years. I checked in o it every day but over time lessened what I was doing. When people want to aid me in helping out, I'll lend a hand as communities are called that for a reason. I will not do it by myself because wikipedia isn't a fansite nor a I a fansite admin. Plus most of the refs I put on thereover time got removed by carelessness, you don't want to know how long they take to find. T_T --One-Winged Hawk 18:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::If they hold a discussion about it, they talk for days and do nothing. When they hold a consuenus (excuse spelling there), it never goes the way the OP editors want it. A lot of wikipedians go around and set their sights on being negative towards everything (the jerks who will send a page to hell but never save one) and unfortuntely they out number the ones wanting to save them. --One-Winged Hawk 19:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Chew Vs Chuu Chew has been proven to be correct (despite what most fans think). Please don't change the name. If you had actaully read that discussion on his page, you'd see why we stuck with "Chew". ^_- --One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Actaully, its in the red data book as "Chew" which was written by Oda. Oda's word is final as the written name, the Baseball featurette also has "Chew" based on that. :And as far as I can tell, there is nothing for Koby or Coby. So either name is fine. I seem to recall both are used on this site in one way or another. If you have the english text version from Oda thats proof of either is correct. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Talk:Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table We have a discussion going on on the One Piece timeline, if you would like to express your opinions on the tables, please feel free to do so. --One-Winged Hawk 11:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) busy editor I just want to say you are on an rampaging edit frenzy! you must be like the fastest out there! Kingluffy1 23:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Well, which ever the one it is, its the Japanese word for Whaleshark so with very limited Japanese all I can say is ask someone who can speak Japanese or look it up. I suspect Jinbei since I've seen other animes stick with "Jinbei" for Whaleshark. --One-Winged Hawk 20:55, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Admins Mugiwara Franky is a mod. Of the two mods (second I forget) MF is the one around the most. --One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Answer You'll have to excuse me... I've got a splitting headache (has come up with a fever inthe last 6 hours). You need to access the template. To access the template for that page, just go to "Edit this page". Ignore everything on the page and scroll down past the "Save page", "Show Preview", etc until you find "Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page" in bold text. Select the template for sunny pirates... It should be written Macro not Marco or whatever. Ignore all coding when you go to "Edit this page" and find the mistake and edit as normal.One-Winged Hawk 19:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) On Spoiler tags The spoiler tag is merely a warning for people who have yet read that part of the story yet. For very old info, it doesn't need a tag as its expected that the info should be well known by a large percentage of the general public. For very new and recent info, the tag is technically necessary to a certain degree as the info will most likely be known to a small percentage of the general public. Basically, its there as a warning sign so not to discomfort readers who don't want to be spoiled from the newest info. Its anyone's choice to be spoiled or not here. However, to serve a small minority also, some catering to their needs to a certain degree maybe expected from the wikia.Mugiwara Franky 08:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Besides as long as its not the spoilers from any spoiler forum, its not hurting anyone.Mugiwara Franky 08:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Edit war in Doflamingo Page Due to your participation in a recent edit war in Doflamingo, the page will be protected for 1 week. Please explain your reasons in the discussion page so that problem between parties can be understood.Mugiwara Franky 04:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Please end your edit war on pages Monkey D. Luffy and Sir Crocodile. As you have been previously banned, continuing to do so may make you considerable for a much higher ban. DS, since you have a good editing history for the most part, can you say something on the talk pages of the articles involved. If you and the random IP adress continue the edit war, we loose one good editor, but if you explain yourself, we can suppot you. Likewise, if he does the same and you do nothing, we can support him but not you. One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Being notified on the matter by 72.225.16.200/Swgg66 also, I must say that the constant revert wars you guys have been waging recently is abit immature. Undoing each other's work constantly is not only a waste of time, but also a lack of good faith. Some of his edits maybe wrong, but some are right.Mugiwara Franky 13:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::You and Swg66 have now reverted each others edits 4 times. Please end the edit wars with others. I've said it before, edit wars can led to both parties being banned, however in this case since you are noted for udoing a lot of edits of others, you can recieve a much longer ban then Swg66 will for being in the edit war. Also, Swg66 has stopped to ask for help resolving this, yet you have not... So to date we can support Swg66's plea for someone else to resolve this yet we can't take any side with you until you talk back to us. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Careful When you reverted the edits to Bounties you lost the lists for two set of bounties. Check over edits you make to avoid things like this please. :-O One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Links to other site "External Links" is where we place all the other OP related sites to that page. They supply links of related intereast. The OP Fanon is a light hearted version of the serious wikia we have here. Basically, it gives us a good reason too for there NOT being that junk here - there is a site just perfect for it elsewhere we can redirect a person to so they don't have to post it here at all. This way, the two wikias have a neutral status between them... One-Winged Hawk 22:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) reply Sadly, unless there isn't a main article for something, you won't get a list of pages with certain words on it... However, the only other thing I can suggest is look to the left <---- Here and click "What links here" which will bring up a list pages linked to the page you want... Beyond that, try writing only PART of the word into the search box, sometimes that gets results. However it won't work if you only writ half a word like "uffy" instead of "Luffy". Only a full word amongst the pages (Like say you types "Steam" and there were pages with the words "Steam Engine" on them they'd show up). But I know how you feel on this matter, when I first joined I noted it would have been easier particularly early on in this wikias history if we'd have been able to look up this thing. Notably, when we had to resolve old issues like "Chu" and "Chew". One-Winged Hawk 23:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) pics On every character page, there may be a infobox section on the page acting as a "quick reference" for viewers. The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: 1. A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image 2. An image of a full body pose is preferable unless the image uploaded is less in quality than the older face only image it's replacing 3. The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. 4. The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. A good example would be Luffy's red vest and blue pants. They do not have to be the most up to date, however if the standard clothes the character wears changes, then the new style may replace the old in such an occurrence. 5. For characters that constantly change clothes like Nami and Robin, just a good image of them is acceptable. However, the image should at least show their features. This is the from Image Guidelines. Coldhandzz 01:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Image War While I have to agree with some of your views on the images, I have to say your participation in the image war with Coldhandzz is also bothersome. While the majority of the images are bad, the Mr. 3 one seems good since it matches his color the most.Mugiwara Franky 10:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sir Crocodile, again!? It appears that in the introduction box of the newest One Piece chapter, number 540, shows us his name as Sir Crocodile! This is not just a honorific just as we thought and, yes, I had read the discussion page before I change the title of the page!! Your opinion on this, please? MasterDeva 20:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Please Discuss Please discuss with Coldhandzz and everyone else which pics you'd like to have. I believe what you two are doing is very annoying.Mugiwara Franky 08:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me how Zoro is not "first mate". Zoro is "first mate" to Luffy like Silvers Rayleigh is to Gol. D Roger. So tell me how I'm wrong, cause I beleive you can ask others about it and get at least the same answers. Check these links for proof: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Silvers_Rayleigh http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Zoro :Zoro has always been identified as Luffy's partner or champion. The series clearly states Rayleigh is a first mate but Zoro is only a swordsmand and the foreentioned things. We've discussed this before on Ithink Zoro's page. One-Winged Hawk 17:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'll just answer here. The only reason it even says first mate on his page in the first place was because I put it back in to prevent an edit war between Swordsman and First Mate. Nowhere in the series is he called the first mate except for the bad translation that Angel had pointed out before. Drunk Samurai 18:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh we need to find that convo... Where was it DS? One-Winged Hawk 19:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) And the reason I put him (Zoro) as first mate so people don't accidentally think its Brook since he is part swordsman as well musician just if anyone gets them mixed up or forgot he is a musician JonTheMan 04:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) They would have to be pretty damn stupid to forget that. First mate does not belong on that page at all. Drunk Samurai 04:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :If the reason for continuing to place first mate was to distinguish between Zoro and Brook, then the easier solution would have been to simply write "first swordsman".Mugiwara Franky 04:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) How could those be a Fanart? Ask Mugiwara or Angel to judge if that was a fanart or not Momoy123 09:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Take a look at luffy's page, do his image came from in the anime or manga? Momoy123 09:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Their from the games DS, don't worry on them being fanart. Most fanart I can usually spot anyway. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, investigation of the site Mo is getting the images from confirms its alright so long as we avoid the watermarked ones. I've requested Mo put a link to the site as a reassurance, otherwise there is no complaints. Its this site, Spannish so excuse the babel link here.... One-Winged Hawk 10:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::DS, unfortantely its now out of hands since Mo and Cold were one and the same... We need to wait on this for MF's reply in handling this. One-Winged Hawk 11:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Since Cold was, as Mo I discovered he joined not so long ago and started off as a vandal. I'm not going to complain if you revert images here. Cold was to reckless with his uploading and we've suffered because of it. We await MFs reply on handling Cold/Mo, its not as if he/she did not know about the rules, we explained enough times, each time both vandal and otherwise Cold/Mo ignored. If MF decides it, there may be action taken against this user. I've updated the image guidelines to help avoid anothe Cold/Mo. I wouldn't be suprised either if Mo wasn't the only multi account Cold may have had, only MF can answer that one though. I think NB suspected Cold may have trolled/vandalised as a IP adress, but once again, only MF can tell us that. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, actualy, I requested an IP check to 100% and without a shadow of a doubt prove that Cold is Mo, so we can't be said to have not investigated properly, but I think I said that we should check him up for other such activities, though I wasn't the first I think . --New Babylon 20:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Mo signed his reply accidently as "Coldhandzz", however the link via the sig was back to Mo. When I pointed it out, Mo disappeared soon enough and Cold returned once more. If you remember rightly though, Cold had disappeared when Mo showed up, there had been a 15 day gap between Mo's last appearance, also Mo exhibited the same uploading habbits as Cold, acting identically and making the same uploading mistakes. After I called "busted", both accounts stopped being used. NB, it wouldn't suprise me if Mo wasn't Cold's only other account. One-Winged Hawk 20:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Please look I'm getting a headache from the whole image matter cause I no longer know who's who. The best advice I can say is look at the images regardless of the source. If they represent the character then okay.Mugiwara Franky 00:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, its pretty much clear that they're the same person. However the massive image reverting you've been doing of all his work regardless of quality is a problem.Mugiwara Franky 00:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :The anime also isn't even drawings originally drawn by Oda. In fact, the game art and the anime art are most likely the same people. Also please lower your personality abit cause saying shitty images and other similar responses give you a very bad impression to yourself and others.Mugiwara Franky 00:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :The canonity of the games is not in question. It is the representation of the images. If they represent a character in a clearer picture then they are good. :Take a look at this. This is directly from the anime. The kid can be seen except for being covered by Usopp's foot. :Now look at this. Not only is his features more clearly seen but he is in the optimum pose. :Listen if you continue to revert images based on what clearly is prejudice then there will be consequences. And I don't mean me blocking you. I mean other people getting frustrated and complaining about how we can't make up our mind.Mugiwara Franky 00:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::That image needs that border remove though... Thats plain annoying. Leave it to me though, I'll remove it when I get back from going out today. Its nothing major to rant and rave about though, it will be a cosmetic fix, won't even need to upload it as a new file. I'll go and remove it from all the images. Its the problem with that site, all the images had that black border. One-Winged Hawk 05:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, MF if you don't minjd I'm going to add that as an example on the Image Guidelines page... Even I agree not ALL of the images were that bad, it was just a few I felt missed the mark a little. I think those two images are prime examples for the image guidelines page. One-Winged Hawk 05:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::This is what I am talking about. Because of your image war with Cold in which you constantly changed back and forth the image, a user not included in the war got annoyed.Mugiwara Franky 01:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I will back MF here, one of the recent image wars preventing me doing a serious update, I was trying to add refs to something. Tho yesturdays mass uploading annoyed me also because Mo/Cold likewise prevented me adding info on 4 occusions when Cold edited the page. One-Winged Hawk 05:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Marine HQ Arc Will you stop deleting the page for this arc? It's quite clearly going to be the next arc, yet you're taking it down while Fishman Island arc is still up. Stop it.Buh6173 02:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) English versions using Berry All the english versions use Berry and Berries, not just 4kids. Viz uses them. Funimation follows Viz.Mugiwara Franky 17:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Here is your proof. This is a scene from an uncut episode. However even without this, you should have more common sense if not more good faith.Mugiwara Franky 18:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :By common sense I mean by using your head in on whether or not other English versions use Berry. Berry and Berries is the commonly accepted translations used by the English companies. Even if you didn't know what Viz and Funimation uses, do you really think that all the terms used by 4kids are used only by them. :As for the scene, it's from the 4th voyage DVD set. It's the fourth in a collection of uncut DVDs sold by Funimation. These episodes show stuff such as Smoker's cigars and blood. They also can't be from the regular TV version as Funimation has only did the Skypiea Saga for the TV version. They started dubbing where 4kids abandoned the show. After doing some of the TV episodes for Skpiea, they decided to dub the series from the start. So far the episodes from the start haven't been aired on regular Television and are only found in the uncut DVDs. :Seriously, even if you don't know such research, don't go calling it BS just cause it's not common knowledge to you.Mugiwara Franky 03:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding the 2007 Articles DS, if the date on the page is in early 2007, as this was somewhere about January 2007 and hasn't been updated since, list it for deletion. We'll tell you there if its important to keep it or not. In a lot of cases, the stuff from the first half of 2007 has never been updated, they weren't always good ideas that came out in 2007. The wikia has pretty much settled on how it wants to handle things since 2007. ;-) I'll explain the origins of some of those redundant ideas. Back in late/mid 2006 I think it was Joekido came here after the group editing wikipedia's One Piece pages got fed up with it all. Joekido had been blocked from editing Arlong Park's site for, I think it was doing things they didn't want him to do. He was VERY keen to edit, but a little too keen. Since he was kicked off of Arlong Park, he came here to continue his old work, unfortantly we ended up at the time becoming a Arlong Park clone. Fortunately he got over this stage, though he regrets things like that, as his last visit showed when he mistakenly deleted One Piece Quiz thinking it was one of his old ideas. >_< So yeah... Thats the low-down on the early wikia pages and how they've come to be forgotten. I was templating a LOT of pages at one point so they DIDN'T get forgotten, but some pages I just couldn't template. A lot of these were Joekido's early ideas. One-Winged Hawk 09:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. But a small note on the animals page... Yeah they WERE one article - but they got seperated. Basically there was a argument between me and Joekdio, who wanted this wikia to be 5000+ pages in size so it could compete with the other larger wikias like the Star Wars wikia he used to go on about. ^_^' :We ended up letting Joekido have his way and having seperate articles for each animal. To be honest, I'd not be against the merging of those articles, thats how I orginally WANTED them. However its the other editors, plus I don't know how Joekido would react (not he is around too often now) to the merging. If you can raise the issue somewhere, I'd back you, but it may reopen the old fued over this. I had to fight Joekido to have one article for Dials instead of a article for each. Back then, he wanted 5000+ articles, but he was creating stupid articles that no one could work on well or they were too weak t establish themselves as usful, or at the very least couldn't be referenced. I ended up explaining to him the old "Quality Vs Quanitity" thing. To date, I don't even think we have 5000+ articles, but I don't keep an eye on figures anymore like that. One-Winged Hawk 10:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Puit any preposed plans on the CP. There are a LOT of old unsolved issues on the wikia regarding a lot of the loose pages. As exampled with the Dial page argument, that was the problems we had early on. Not all of it was Joekido (though a lot was), we came here with mixed ideas. We knew we had the space and power to do exactly what we want with the wikia and we were fueled by our disgusts with Wikipedia. But there wasn't a solid plan as such from day 1 and its been clawing away ever since. We have solid pages NOW but many weaker issues remaining. One-Winged Hawk 10:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well if you have to merge some page, do so because we have to keep this wikia clean and clear. Joekido 18:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :: We need to do more then just that . We need to get more people with the power to delete stuff, because it is getting out of hand . Plus, we need some sort of a forum to work out things at and be used for akin to what the Community Portal was used, this could be used to help make comunication with each other easier, but could also help us boost activity . However, I have been saying this for months or even a year, and nothing got done in that respect . :/ --New Babylon 22:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you look at "Community" on the left column, there is a text version forum, but yes, I've never been against a proper wikia forum its just never happened. One-Winged Hawk 09:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, if we have a forum we can retired a few pages here, a few suggestions on layout; #Rules board (Forum rules, relisting of the wikias rules) #Intro board (noobs place #Site Discussions - plans, pointers, etc section #Comunity Cafe - basically we'd retired the page here and make it there, a place for editor boredom reliefs. Only downside is we can't continue our pratice of messing with wikia coding. #One Piece section (name patient) - all OP talk. I doubt we'd get actaully many members to need to expand this. #Misc.; anything else. I doubt we'd need an expansive forum with a ton of boards the likes of AP would have. ITs main purpose would be communitications take note in mind. If its worth trying... Ezboards if that site still exists will hold a board for anyone who signs up. If we could discuss this with MF, we can try a base set up at Ezboards (or somewhere else) and see how that works. 09:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Stop the Fucking Edit Wars Will you stop fucking reverting stuff and creating edit wars. On the Mythbusters page, you constantly keep reverting a line that everyone doesn't like the wikia to have. The original author even gave permission to take away. Your only defense is that it appears that there is a user that using multiple accounts. On the Eleven Supernovas, you keep adding back that Urouge's muscle expanding is specifically a Devil Fruit power. Everyone else sees a possibility that it maybe something like Life Return. On Anne Bonny, you fucking constantly blank the page. I saw your posting it up for deletion and my revertion of your blanking is my answer. The page is no longer similar to how it was but you still fucking revert it. I don't know what everyone else thinks of you, but to me your an impolite edit warmongering nuisance who can't believe in the good faith in others!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mugiwara Franky 12:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :(Psst MF, language understandable, but please tone it down). Ditto agreement on the edit war, DS, you've been asked before; when you have an edit disagreement, stop editing, ask for reasons, confirm the facts, THEN continue. The edit wars can prevent others from posting. If not for these edit wars, you'd be a great editor in my opinion cause I've had basically no other quids off the top of my head I can remember. One-Winged Hawk 16:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. Though multiple exclamation marks won't get your point across, but rather make you look like a two-year-old whose finger got stuck on the keyboard. Buh6173 15:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Buh, I would not insult the user with the most power on the site if I were you . And as for the edit wars, I have seen nuthin, but let us just keep off . We have lots more to do . Who cares about an article that much anyway ? --New Babylon 17:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Since everybody is doing it here so will I. You saw it and ignored it just like you always do. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mugiwara_Franky#Zoro_First_Mate You know those pages like Anne Bonny are useless but you want them for no reason. You never discuss anything when something is brought up to deletion. You either delete it or leave it alone. The only thing you care about is having pointless articles and having the only power. Especially when there should be more Sysops on this Wikia like New Babylon and Angel. The IP's were also obviously the same person but of course you don't give a shit. Drunk Samurai 01:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :One, even if I had been the same person as the other IP, which I am not and now have a username so you don't pull that crap again, why the heck would I have even needed one? I could quite easily undo your undos without the need of another IP address, and the IP's being the same person is also not a valid argument against the deletion of the writing you kept restoring. Seriously, grow up, stop pointing fingers and think 'hey, maybe I don't always know best'. You're undoing a lot of otherwise productive work all over this wiki. Take an example from the original author, who was polite and mature and stepped forward to admit that the text was flawed and could be removed. In case you're wondering, this is the guy that first deleted the comment on the King of Sunny section. Magugag 06:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse, excuse, excuse, DS Joekido 02:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) No one gives a shit about your "All the IP's that dare to disagree with me must really be the same person" because even if it was true, it doesn't matter even the slightest. That passive-aggressive "human nature" line is still worthless, saying Urouge has a devil fruit is still unfounded speculation, and the source of Jewelry Bonney's name is still of interest to One Piece fans. Your incredibly retarded "These two IP's are one person, therefore his argument is invalid" argument doesn't flow logically, to say the least. By the way, everyone, he pulls this kind of shit on other wikias. On the Bleach wikia, he fought to the death against changing Halibel to Harribel even though Harribel appeared in the manga and Halibel never had any basis to begin with. Now try to respond without "You the same as those other IP's so you must be wrong" because A) it's not true anyway; you only believe that because you're a paranoid nutcase, and B) logic does not work that way. 03:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding deletions, it is an admin's job to access what is being brought up for deletion based on the discussion on it. Usually when one joins in a deletion request, they are joining in as a fellow editor and not as an admin. That usually means they're not supposed to be responsible for the deletion. That aside, at least I delete some of the stuff being put up instead waiting a long time for decent discussion like the earlier deletion requests. Are you not grateful, that at least what your posting up for deletion is being taken into consideration. For Anne Bonny, I don't see it as pointless as you do. I see as just one of th other real-life pirate pages. Your reason for putting it up for deletion was because it looked like the one on wikipedia. If that was your reason, why didn't you just change it so it doesn't look like the one in wikipedia. Why instantly throw away a page, when you could improve it. If you really did see it as pointless, then why don't you lob all the real life pirate pages. I mean why would Edward Teach and Calico Jack get pages while only Anne Bonny be thrown away. For the IPs, whether or not they're the same person is extremely speculative. It can go two ways for any IP, they can be the sane person or they can be somebody else. Just cause they have the same edits doesn't instantly make them the same person. I mean did it ever occur to you, that if it was two or more people you're dealing with. Besides, them being the same person is not the issue. The real issue of the IPs is what they are doing. The Mythbusters thing for instance. What was happening was a line that appeared to be offensive was constantly being taken out. People on the talk page have expressed their views and they have expressed they don't like it. In fact, the author not only gave his permission but also told you stop putting it back since he also found it offensive. And what's so offensive about it? Well, here's what someone might interpret the line. "Because people are stupid, we sometimes foolishly immediately jump to idiotic conclusions." The line can be interpreted that way and is also completely unnecessary to the text following it, a text trying to kindly explain why the Thousand Sunny was misinterpreted to be called The King of Beasts. Whether there is an abuse of multiple accounts, how it will be related to edits will always depend on the situation. If crap is being added, then it would be connected. If crap is being corrected, then it is a separate matter. The thing with the mythbusters and the related pages is different matter to the IPs.Mugiwara Franky 08:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) True, very true. The reason why I wrote that text was because I was just coming out from my stressful month with some equally stressful editors, however I was very mean and selfish and emotional and I always wanted to people to view me as a great guy so due to that I end up writing that text, if not for my selfish attempt to grin attention and my emo nature, that text would never be written at all. Ever since the incident in NPC last year, and someone telling me I don't need to be an asshole and other personal situations, I decided to stop being snarky and selfish and personal and decided to loosen up (however I'm still struggling on it). I decided to agree with some people to get rid of that text since it's too unnessesary dispited that I reverted it back and re-did the text a bit. And it does not matter if the IP are the same person or not, they have the right to delete that text if they found it offenesive. I mean it sounds like I wrote it just as how MF puts it out "Some people are so stupid and jumped the idiotic conclusion! Look at me, ain't I'm great?". I'm just surprise that the text was not deleted long ago, it should have been deleted just after I wrote that text anyway. Well, end of discussion, I acting to prideful when it comes to scolding DS but what I wrote is a lesson you must learn. Joekido 09:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : People please stop taking this so seriously . It is a fan encyclopedia on fictional characters of a fantasy series primarily intended for little kids . Can we please not get into all this , besides I have no idea what "greatbess" could come of editing this site, seeing as our rep is pre-ty low at the moment, to the point when people disregard us when providing a source, isntead waiting for another . I do agree we need more people with the power to delete things, as there are obviously to many for one person to handle at the moment, and I have several times offered that I would be willing to do it , and every time it was met with complete silence from both MF and Angel .However, this is not such an issue to offend people over . --New Babylon 19:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have expressed that we need another person to lessen MFs load. MF seems lumbered with everything. I'm not a admin here, so I can't do much. I came here as a experienced Wikipedian orginall don't forget. One-Winged Hawk 19:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :We have a problem with reglating all the pages, it would be better if we were more organised but thats a different issue. I don't really blame your early mistakes Joe on the sentance, but everyone (including myself) who didn't remove it afterwards. Its one of this wikias bad habbits. We currently can't turn around and say we don't have enough editors anymore, thats no longer an issue, we have several reglaur editors and today alone there have been over 100+ edits. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I was too tired to comment here yesterday. No. You missed what I said. I said all of those articles were pointless. They can just have an external link on whoever's page there is since the Wikipedia pages would always be better. Your so called "answer" was pure bullshit. All you care about is having the power of the Sysop without direct interaction with what is happening on pages such as the deletion nominations. Just like a little kid. A sysops job is to tell exactly why something isn't done or why something isn't deleted or why some choices were made. I ran the IP checks and they were from Cebu. They could be separate people but it is most likely the same exact person. Drunk Samurai 20:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : DS, it is related to One Piece . These have been mentonied by Oda himself in the SBS , Otherwise, please dont insult MF . You are usefull , please don't become a burden . There are many more ridiculous things that need be changed about the wikia . --New Babylon 22:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Another Edit War!? There seems to be another edit war going on between DF and 24.190.39.143 concerning the following for the Laboon arc: ::Later, the crew discovers that whale, Laboon, constantly rams his head against the Red Line, in an attempt to get back to his friends. Luffy then tears the mast off of Going Merry, and slams it into Laboon's newest scar, make him angry and fight. The two after promise to fight again, and Luffy draws the Straw Hat Pirate's jolly roger sign (though barely recognizable) on Laboon's head for their vow. :The story arcs page shouldn't tell how the arc ended, it should leave new readers/watchers wondering how it did. 00:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Lamenting Laboon :Can someone do someting abou 24.190.39.143 and the edit war with DS? The anon doesn't even give a reason why he/she continues to undo DS's edit even after DS warned him/her about the vandalism, twice. As if the whale hasn't suffered enough without having his arc abused.Kaizoku-Hime 04:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Mmm Any good reason to revert the new template other that the summaries that are outdated? Either you should complete them all or remove them, it looks bad as an incomplete list and I'm trying to clean that up. So thanks if you don't revert it again. FusionFaller 00:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :The page is called "Chapters and Volumes". Not "Summmary of One Piece". Either you can complete all the summaries or remove them and let the user read the volume or the chapter summary in each chapter page. The page itself is too big, it's a pain to edit it thus it needs the clean up. FusionFaller 02:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, this the reason why I'm have a bad view of Drunk Samurai. There's a person that's genuinely trying to do something productive and you revert his work and respond to him by saying his reasons are crappy, thus insulting him. Let him complete his work for his work for now and discuss whether there should be summaries or not in the talk page.Mugiwara Franky 02:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC)